


Both or any

by Christine_Erin_Keyson



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Love, Evil Twins, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christine_Erin_Keyson/pseuds/Christine_Erin_Keyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about our favourite twins. Brotherly love, two destinies tied so close together you can't just take one of them. It's both or any.<br/>Might contain hints of twincest if you want to see them there. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Both or any

We always had a unique relationship  
I guess that's what twins should have  
You're my brother, twin  
My everything and even more than that

We always had  
Our special, brotherly love  
I am what you're not, you're what ain't I  
My other and more important half

If you're not with me  
I'm nervous, though I wouldn't admit it  
You are part of me, you are my world  
It doesn't matter that we never fit

And that's why  
You can't have just one  
It's both or any  
Dear Kaoru, you are my sun

I could never live  
Without my twin  
If you died  
Then two the death would win


End file.
